Butterflys Fluttershys and Changelings
by Pinkyshy
Summary: Since I suck at summary's, I'm just going to say: This story only really involves fluttershy near the end. The butterfly thing dosen't have to do with Fluttershy's cutie mark. but I does have to do with changlings from the CANTERLOT wedding. rated T just in case. I'm only putting it's about Twilight because she has a main part...P.S. the last part might make you cry!
1. Mariposa

"Twilight! Twilight!" "Huh? Uh...Spike, what do you want?" "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna want to see you!" _"What?!" _"They say it's important! See! They sent us letter!" "Ok! Do you need to come?" "No. Just you!" "Ok, tell Rainbow Dash I'm going to see the princesses and I won't be able to see her today, got it?" "Yes!" "Thanks! I'll be going!"

Princesses Celestia and Luna were very patient with Twilight considering it wasn't always easy getting to the castle. But when she did get there they were very courteous. "Hello Twilight. We called you for a very important reason." "I understand." "We have a...twice removed cousin, named Mariposa. She lives far from us, a long way out in Equestria." Celestia began. Luna continued. "We were recently able to get in touch. She's a lot like us in appearance, but there's one thing..." "What's that?" "Instead of bird-like wings, she has...butterfly wings." "But...that's...I've never..." "Heard anything like it. Neither have we. But Mariposa hasn't heard of Pegasus's wings being feathered. So we've arranged for her to come here with some of her people and we can unite our kingdoms." "Ok. Where do I come in?" "Well, she'll be staying in ponyville, and we decided to put her comfort in your hoofs. But the thing is, the changelings from your brother's wedding come from that region there. So we have to be careful. Because we've established that Queen Chrysalis isn't just pretending to be our cousin, but she might have her minions pull something while Mariposa is traveling here." "I understand. Should I tell anyone?" "You can tell your friends, and spike. But try not to let the news spread to much..." Luna told her. "Got it. So when will Mariposa be here?" "Tomorrow at dawn. She'll meet you here." "Okay, I'll be going." "You can go."

When Twilight sparkle got back with her friends they immediately asked her what happened. Except Fluttershy. "The Princesses have a cousin, named Mariposa. She's...got Butterfly wings and coming here tomorrow." "Wow...like a butterfly..." Fluttershy whispered. The other's immediately asked more questions. "I'll let you guys meet her if you just stop asking questions until tomorrow." Everyone agreed to that.

The next day...

In the celestial castle Rartity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie And Twilight Sparkle waited for Princess Mariposa. "Hello there Twilight. I see you've brought your friends." Celestia greeted them. "Oh, hello Queen Celestia. Yes, they wanted to meet her so I decided to let them come." "That's great. Luna's excited, but she's not totally sure whether she should greet her personally." "I think she should. Mariposa would probably prefer meeting her as soon as possible." As Twilight finished a large whooshing sound caught everyone's attention. "It's Princess Mariposa!" Twilight called. A large pink and gold carriage landed on the palace's roof. A large pink butterfly-winged unicorn stepped out, followed by a short, green, dragonfly winged unicorn. The pink one bowed, and with a glance the green one followed suit. "Welcome Mariposa." Celestia greeted. Luna rushed in. "Am I late? Did I-" She noticed the two other ponies. "Oh." The pink one stood up. "Hello. I am Princess Mariposa of the Flutterponies. This is Jezebella my personal protégé." She nodded at the smaller green pony. "Forgive us. We misunderstood. We thought you meant that all ponies had wings such as yours." Celestia and Luna said together. "Oh that's fine...Oh my! So these are your wings!" Mariposa looked at the sister's wings with great interest. "Yes. These are our wings. And this is Twilight sparkle, my personal protégé." With that twilight came forward and bowed to Mariposa. "Hello your highness." "Oh please! Call me Mariposa." "Sure thing, Mariposa." Twilight replied lifting out of her bow. "Oh, yes! Mariposa, may I introduce the elements of harmony?" "Why of course. I'm not truly a princess here. I mean sure I might be royalty but I don't truly have any command over your ponies, or you or Luna." "If that's how you want things. Anyways, if you five could introduce yourselves?" Celestia asked the group. "Of course we can! I'm Rainbow Dash, element of Loyalty!" "I'm Rarity. Element of generosity at your service!" "Well I'm Applejack, the element of honesty." "And I'm pinkie pie! I'm the element of laughter!" "

And I'm Fluttershy...and I have the element of kindness..." "And I'm the sixth element of Magic." Twilight Sparkle announced. She thought she heard Jezebella mutter "I'm sure I'm sure...just keep on believing that." But Twilight didn't want to start an argument." "Impressive! Well, Celestia and Luna, if you don't mind I'd like to learn more about the elements of harmony. It seems these girls have a lot of special abilities."


	2. Jezebella

**Author's note:**

**So hi everypony. I like it when people add these so...yeah. And most of these chapter's will be kind of short. So um anyways, I mean no offense I just wasn't sure how Applejack usually talks...I don't watch much of her because I perfer Rarity,Fluttershy, and Twilight episodes.**

Twilight sparkle liked Mariposa, but wasn't sure about Jezebella at all. The lime green pony was very critical, and even downright rude. First when hanging out with Rainbow dash, she replied to dash's comment about saving rarity when her wings burnt. "Should have let her fall if you ask me..." and flipped her short cropped red and yellow hair. Mariposa hadn't seemed to notice, and Rainbow hadn't either. But Twilight had, and it'd been mean. And later when talking with Fluttershy, Mariposa had been kind and understanding to the shy Pegasus, but Jezebella had snapped and said "If you want to say something then spit it out!" Mariposa had noticed this and had glared at her and quieted her with a warning "Jezebella..." but Fluttershy was instantly more nervous than before. And finally with Rarity when Rarity had offered to make Mariposa Jezebella had actually interrupted Mariposa with, "Sorry dear, but we have plenty of experienced designers in the Flutter kingdom." And Mariposa had been visibly upset with this and scolded her with "jezebella! That's very rude, and this young filly has had dresses bought by hoitite toitie!" But Rarity had obviously been offended by the comment. That night Mariposa and Jezebella argued, and twilight knew because she heard them. "I mean seriously princess! Why don't you get it?! These are our enemies!" "Now now! Last time I checked I ruled the flutter kingdoms!" "But making them our friends will most definitely mean you won't! They'll dethrone you so you can't rebel against them!" "I rule my kingdom. And I rule that these ponies are our friends. If they attack us you can say I told you so okay?" "I told you so." Jezebella snapped back. "I don't like that attitude. Now I'm going to bed, and you should do the same!"

"So Princess Mariposa, what would you like to do today?" "Firstly I'd like to take a stroll through the park. You can have some time with your friends." "Oh...um sure ok. I'll see you later then?" "Of course." Mariposa had replied, Jezebella sniffing haughtily. As twilight sparkle walked off she felt an odd sense she shouldn't leave the two alone...but she was being silly right? "It's just the nervousness of being the tour guide of a princess...strange sense most of my life was revolved around princesses but she's a new kind of princess to me...that's all it is Twilight sparkle. All that it is." As she walked through ponyville she spotted Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy!" "Oh. Uh hi Twilight. Where's Mariposa?" "Oh, she wanted to take a walk with Jezebella." Fluttershy's eyes went big. "I didn't care much for Jezebella. Oh...But I did like Mariposa a lot. Quite a bit really." "So do me. But I think we shouldn't impose right?" "Ohnono, of course not. It'd be very rude to do so to a princess." "Anyways...I'll see you later okay?" "Oh, uh sure. Of course twilight. I'll see you later."


	3. Fluttershy

**Author's note:**

**Hello everypony. So uh I get lots of Fluttershy fans will be steamed with me at the end of chapter. But know I mean no harm by choosing Fluttershy. I decided it'd be Fluttershy because I wanted a main cast character and a pegasus and I don't think Dashie would be...paitent enough to run an "errand" if you read what I mean in the story.**

"Oh hey there Mariposa. How was your walk in the park?" "It was good enough. I'd much rather spend time with the princesses now though. I have several things we need to talk about." "Oh um sure. Should I call Princess Celestia to have her bring up the train for Canterlot?" "No, I can fly there. In case you forgot I have _wings_, Twilight Sparkle." "Oh, okay. If that's the way you want it..." "Of course it is. Now if you'll excuse me..." "Oh sure. I guess I'll see you later." "That I think you shall. Now come along Jezebella. We must get to Canterlot soon." The green pony had come back silently. "Of course Madam." Jezebella said all too sweetly right as they took off. _'This seems way too familiar from somewhere...'_

Fluttershy had only happened to Mariposa. And later she regretted it. As she flew to see if Angle had hidden a house key somewhere she had happened to see the wishing ponies flying through the air. She'd flown up and joined them. "Hello Mariposa. Hello Jezebella..." "Hello Fluttershy. Is there something we could help you with?" "Not specifically. I don't have plans and I figured your flying to Canterlot." "That we are. But before we get there we'll need to make a stop. And you can help us with an Errand at this stop. Right Jezebella?" "Of course Fluttershy can." "Oh, um sure I will." Fluttershy replied nervously at Jezebella's seemingly threatening reply. After a little while, at the mountain that held canterlot became apparent. "We'll be landing soon Fluttershy." Mariposa warned the Pegasus. When they landed they landed on a ledge on the farthest side of canterlot. "To help us with this errand, first you'll need to close your eyes. Can you do that Fluttershy?" "Oh, yes, I can do that." That was the first mistake she made. After a minute something felt weird. It felt like there was no noise from her. She didn't her heard eras pounding like they usually did when she flew for a little while. Without opening her eyes she asked "Can I open my eyes now?" But she didn't hear any sound. She opened her eyes in surprise and found Jezebella and Mariposa leering at her. "What's going on?" She asked hearing nothing again. "Apparently Jezebella's silencing spell worked a little better than we expected..." Mariposa began, a cruel smile forming." "Now, as mistress Chrysalis was saying, we aren't who you think we are. The Mariposa you met yesterday is real, and for the moment safe. She is the queen of flutter for the moment, but there is no way she's going to be staying that way...not if we get to canterlot anyways." Jezebella's sneer came like stone. _'Twilight sparkle said that Jezebella and Mariposa went on a walk in the park...that must have been the real mariposa, and then when she came out the queen of the changelings was her clone!' _As Fluttershy thought this the mariposa imposter turned into the Changeling queen from Cadence's wedding. "Ah ha. I can tell by your eyes that you're slowly piecing this together. Ha-ha. Well it's not like we're going to kill you. We can't do that." Fluttershy was happy that she wasn't going to die but she still was puzzled why. "The reason why, is because then we couldn't have leverage for your little friends. If the power of friendship is what keeps you together, then hurting you would keep them from hurting _us._" Chrysalis explained. _'Gah! If I wasn't their friend and I'd happened to be with them now...' _Fluttershy couldn't help flinching. Then she realized her position right now. Jezebella was preparing another spell. "Jezebella's next spell is going to...incapacitate you. So to speak. You won't be fully under my control. You'll just be...following me. Unlike my bridesmaid's, you will be thinking for yourself. Just not in control of your actions." Fluttershy tried backing away but realized she was trapped. "Now we'll see how awesome I Am." jezebella muttered, and cast her spell. Fluttershy's mental state was better than her physical one but it wasn't enough to overcome the spell. She could think but she had to do whatever Chrysalis said to. It felt amazingly wrong. "Now come on. And don't even think of trying to warn the guards or princesses."

**Author's note:**

**So the one thing. I didn't want to do this to fluttershy either, but I needed something bad to happen. So um,whatever you want to reveiw is fine...**


	4. Twilight (Best I could think of)

**Author's note:**

**So...I get the feeling if I don't add this there will be "But Luna wasn't at the canterlot wedding when the changeling queen was there" reveiws. I know that. I truly don't care, I'm making a metaphor. So if you even think about posting something like that my reply will be this chapter again until you read this, because I cross my heart ,hope to fly,stick a cup cake in my eye, PINKIE PROMISE I WILL. :(**

Twilight sparkle knew something was wrong when she realized that Fluttershy had gone with Mariposa and Jezebella because she'd remembered what had happened at the Canterlot wedding with Cadence and Shining armor. "I need to find everyone else and go to canterlot, ASAP." She muttered. "Ok...umm...hmm...I know Rarity first, then Applejack, then Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie." Rarity was in her boutique and Applejack at her ranch. Then Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash were together planning a prank. "Guys! Okay now that I have you together I have important concerns to voice." "What is it Sugar darling? You know we'll do anything for you. Hey where's Fluttershy?" "I was about to mention that. As I was saying, I liked Mariposa from last night. But When I visited the princess's two days ago they warned me Mariposa hailed from the same place as Queen Chrysalis! After I let her and Jezebella take a walk alone together she was very hostile and rude. I think the changelings kidnapped Mariposa and Queen Chrysalis is now heading to canterlot as Mariposa!" "What's this got to do with Fluttershy though?" Pinkie questioned. "You're not saying she's one of them?" "No! That's not it! After the changeling Mariposa left I heard from Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom that after Angle locked Fluttershy out of the house Fluttershy had gone with whom she thought was Jezebella and Mariposa to canterlot together." "Wait! So your saying that Fluttershy could be in danger?!" Rarity asked alarmed. "I think she is." "We'll then what are we waiting for?! We can go up there and kick tail!" Dash exclaimed. "But the only way for anypony without wings to get there is?" Twilight gave Dashie an exasperated look. "Oh the train! Well then give yourselves wings! We have to save Fluttershy!" "And celestia." Twilight looked at dash exasperated again. "And Celestia." "And Luna Dashie." Pinkie stated. "And Luna." Dash repeated. "Ok it's settled. Pinkie darling, come over here and I'll give each of us wings." "And I'll do the same for me and Applejack." Twilight finished.

When they entered the castle things started well. "Welcome cousin." Celestia greeted them. "Hello Celestia. I have made a descion." "On what?" "That I wish our kingdoms to stay separated. I think it's only best for our citizens." "I'm not following your logic Mariposa." "What she means is if you were a Pegasus from flutter and learned a whole different species of pegasi lived how would you react?" Jezebella replied. "I understand that. But it would be amazing to see our kingdoms interacting, intermingling right?" Luna interrupted. "I don't think so." "Well if that is your decision we shall respect it, right Luna?" "Of course. But why is Fluttershy with you?" Luna asked. "Finally, someone asks! That's just a weight off your shoulders isn't Jezebella? I mean having to play along?" "What's' that supposed to mean?" Luna and Celestia said simultaneously with their eyes narrowing. "It means this conversation was a sham! We've been acting all along. And we're not Mariposa and Jezebella. I mean she's Jezebella but I'm not Mariposa." The false Mariposa said grinning. With a sudden flash of light, she changed into her normal looking Queen Chrysalis. "The changeling queen!" Luna hissed. "Correct! Minions! Bring Mariposa!" Several of the guards changed into changelings' and zoomed out the door. A few moments later - Celestia and Luna were still a tad too shocked to move or anything- the minions brought the large butterfly winged Alicorn into. Mariposa was in rough condition. Her mane was completely tangled and a deep scar ran under her right eye, along with her feather's being un-natural looking conditions. Her feet where chained together, explaining the reason she hadn't run away. Her head hung sadly. "Mariposa!" Luna and Celestia exclaimed together. "Yes! Behold the ex-ruler of Flutter!" Jezebella screeched victoriously. "And new ruler of flutter and the rest of Equestria!" Chrysalis added joyously. "Never! You can't defeat both of us!" "Oh yes I can!" With that both Jezebella's and Chrysalis's horns' glowed. Because of all the concentration put into the spell they were working on, Flutter shy's spell was broken and she ran over to the two. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn the guards! She had a spell and-" "No need to fret dearest Fluttershy, instructor of the voice. We understand, and now we'll take care of them." Luna replied as she and Celestia charged their own spells. But Jezebella's and Chrysalis's spell acted first, the princess's own not far behind. Fluttershy, despite her fear did her best to avoid being hit. But with the advantage of having their spells fire first Chrysalis and Jezebella had more ground and both Celestia and Luna had hard times holding their ground. "You'll never win!" Luna cried. "Of course we will." And then the beams from jezebel's horn and Chrysalis's horn connected and hit Luna and Celestia with combined force, making them both fall like they had at canterlot wedding.


	5. Dashie & freinds

**Author's note:**

**I am not a scienetest. I am not a matmetician. I am a Bookworm of the fantasy genre. I DO _NOT _give a crap if my pressure thing is wrong or right and if I get ANY -_I REPEAT ANY-_ reveiws with "the pressure from dahsh's speed" blahblahblah, I -corss my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye- Pinkie promise I send you a reply with some very and I mean- _VERY- creative choice words!_**

"Fluttershy! Mariposa! Princess Luna, Princess Celestia!" The rest of group called as they flew in. "Everypony!" Fluttershy called gleefully, forgetting the situation until Chrysalis pointed a sharp horn at her. "Now, Now. If you want things to remain pleasant for dear Fluttershy here, you'll do exactly what I say..." Celestia and Luna were stilled down and out for the count and even Twilight's magic wouldn't do much for them now. The five ponies remained like statues, valuing Fluttershy to much to do more than breathe and blink. Mariposa was still surrounded by Minions so she wasn't an option for help. "First those of you that have magic wings remove them. **_Now!_**" Chrysalis snapped. Fluttershy trembled. Quickly and anxiously Twilight and Rarity removed Pinkie pie's Applejack's and their own wings. "Now all of you walk over here. It's a good thing those annoying lovers from last time are in cloudsdale for a while..." Twilight's face went a dark crimson at the mention of her older brother who'd almost married Chrysalis. "Minions, take them to the dungeons, along with Mariposa. The other two are ours." Jezebella snapped. "How could you Jezebella? Betray your Princess like that?" Rainbow dash asked her. "Because all Mariposa has done is fawn over the idea you're so great, and that the elements of harmony are a good thing for Flutter. They're NOT. I'm what can protect it. But now that I and Chrysalis are in charge we get to determine what's good and what's _not_." Pinkie pie nervously said "I'm getting the feeling that's _not_ good. Am I right?" "Your right." Twilight whispered. Then they were walked down into the underground dungeons of Canterlot.

"Well this sucks." Rainbow announced as soon as they were alone. "No really? I hadn't noticed." Twilight snapped. "This is my entire fault." "No it's not, dear Fluttershy. I'm afraid it's truly my fault. For that I apologize." Mariposa replied. "I hope Celestia and Luna are okay..." Twilight fretted. "Well let's see...I, rarity, pinkie, and you got our magic wings removed, and then Princesses Luna and Celestia are left up-stairs, Unconcious, with an evil changeling queen and a demonic dragonfly-ed winged alicorn. My guess is they ain't fairing so well." "Well we must get out of here." "But how are we gonna do that? We can't break metal." "I have an idea..." "Oh man I can tell this won't be good." "Would you rather stay here?" "No." "Then come on." "Ok, Applejack, Mariposa! You get at the top and bottom hinges. Fluttershy put pressure on the middle, and Rarity you put pressure at the lock side of the door and I'll take the side opposite of you in-between Mariposa and applejack. Then lastly dash, get at the very back and top of the cell but not at the door. On my count fly straight into the top. Everyone else put as much pressure into the door as you can." "Ok. Why though?" "You'll see. Ok. Now one...two...three!" And at three Dash did a fast amount of pressure and knocked the door out of its Hinges. "Wow. Cool. How's that work?" "Well you just have to put pressure on the right places. And then it all just does the work for you." "You know I'd just _love to talk and make idle chitchat _while the princesses are in danger." Applejack rolled her eyes. "Oh. Uh yeah. Let's go." Twilight sparkle finished.


	6. THE POWER OF FREINDSHIP INTENSIFIED

**Author's note:**

**So hi. This is the longest chapter in the story, probably with the most action. Like I said you might find yourself crying. I won't tell you why that's what you have to find out for your self. **

In the throne room (or you know, whatever the hell it is) Celestia and Luna were not enjoying themselves. Again Celestia found herself in cocoon which was kind of annoying...And Luna found herself in one for the first time. "Jeez these are super tight arn't they?" "Seriously? I mean Seriously Luna?! Right now we're trapped in cocoons, and you worry about how comfortorable they are?!" "Well I mean if we can't get out of them without help, and right now the ponies that are the only who can help us arn't exactly in duty right now I figured talking will help pass time until Twilight thinks of a plan." "Seriously?" "Well I don't see why not." "..." Then Mariposa and the group stormed in. "Chrysalis! Give up now!" Twlilight demanded. "Oh, so you escaped. Well, I think Jezebella can take care of this." "Of course I can m'lady. It's not like twilight is strong." "Whatever. Well then Jezebella, if you want to battle magic, then that is exactly what we'll do." "Alright." "wait! you can't ruin my soon-to-be beautiful throne room." "What exactly is your idea of beautiful darling?" "Why exactly are you calling her _darling_?" Applejack replied. "I don't know, Applejack, probably just habbit." "**ANYWAYS! **Not just yet!" Chrysalis's horn glowed and the floor formed a rough circle around jezebella and Twilight and rose them up a few feet above the rest floor." "Now you can begin." Twilight and Jezebella began charging spells. Meanwhile Mariposa and Chrysalis were facing off, firing spell after spell at each other. Rarity,Rainbow dash, Apple jack, Pinkie pie, and Fluttyshy all did their best to provide support by fighting off changelings.

"what you don't understand is why you'd choose to Help Chrysalis!" "That's Queen Chrysalis to you!" "Not yet she isn't!" "I choose to help her because she's the awnser to keeping the world in peace!" "Peace dosen't invovle changelings!" "You say!" Twilight and Jezebella were locking horns. After each of their spells cancelling each other out, they'd decide to pyshically end the battle. Jezebella charged at twilight only have to have her horn be caught in the groundwhen Twilight moved. "I'm stuck!" Jezebebella screeched in outrage. And then twilight charged her, positioning herself so she wouldn't impale Jezebella on her horn. She knoucked the green dragonfly winged alicorn towards the edge. Then an amazingly white hot blinding light flashed. When twilight opened her eyes she saw a little green stub sticking out from ground, and Jezebella with her hoofs at the remaining jagged edge of her horn. "My horn!" Jezebella cried. Twilight scowled but said "It's clear who the winner is here." Then she leaped down.

While Jezebella and Twilight had been fighting the changelings had been able to be defeated, except for chrysalis who was stilll fighting with Mariposa. "Listen here Chrysalis! we've defeated you changelings, and at her appearance it's obvious Twilight has beaten Jezebella! Surrender!" "never!" "Then you will suffer defeat!" as they battled Twilight called "Quick Mariposa! Use a repel spell!" And that was exactly what she did. But as she charged the spell Chrysalis fired a spell at Mariposa. And someone else shielded Mariposa. "Fluttershy!"

As the spell was fired the little yellow pegasus shielded Mariposa. As Mariposa looked in shock Chrysalis shouted with glee. "Well thats only one less element to deal with, Ahahaahahaha!" As everyone but the alicorns and Chrysalis surrounded Fluttershy Mariposa looked at Chrysalis with pure fury. "Oh my, oh my. It's seems your very angry with me." "For thee dearest Fluttershy!" Mariposa shouted and fired a large beam of pure energy at Chrysalis. As it hit her, the changleing queen's shape began to wither and shrink. as it did it contracted and turned to dust, and the remaining changlings did the same. "The changelings...their gone!" Celestia and Luna's prisons turned to dust as well and the Alicorns collected themselves. But no one noticed them. No one noticed Chrysalis's or the other changeling's disaperance. Everyone's attention was on the the first element of kindness.

"Is she alive?" Rarity was the first to speak after Mariposa's exclamation of the death of Chrysalis. "I don't know..." "The instructor of the voice is alright isn't she?" Luna asked nervously. Suddenly Fluttershy's eyes opened very dimly. "Fluttershy!" everyone said together, making a large clashing of voices. "H-h-hi everypony." she said weakly, but her eyes were stilly scarily hazy and distant. "Are you okay?" "Yes. I'm just fine really...oh my everything is so pretty...but that sound i'm hearing..it's so beautiful..." "Fluttershy what sound do you mean? We don't hear anything." "Oh no no. Of course you wouldn't. I guess I only hear it because of what's happening to me..." "what do you mean Sugarcube? What's happenin?" "Oh applejack I think you know..." "Fluttershy don't play some kind of sick joke on us! That's not funny!" Rainbow's voice was panicky and choking. "Oh silly, you know...that I wouldn't...be so mean...but I'm going to miss you all so much..." "Listen to me Fluttershy you will not clock out! You will not!" Pinkie's voice was serious as it ever could be. "Oh, I wish I could stay. But I have to go...I'm sorry everpony." Fluttershy's voice was getting even quieter and her eyes were getting dimmer and dimmer. "Don't go Fluttershy. We want you to stay. Right everypony?" several murrmered 'yeahs' and 'yes's' were spoken. "See fluttershy you can't go. We still want you here. No we still need you here." "Don't worry Twilight sparkle. I can hear them. They're welcoming me. And...and... I'll be going now...goodbye everypony..." and then with one last breath and a final smile Fluttershy closed her eyes and did not open them again.

Everyone began crying simultaneously. Who wouldn't? Ok Jezebella wouldn't, and some evil haters wouldn't. Luna dug her head into Celestia's shoulder. Mariposa dipped her head and sobbed silently. "No...No...No...she can't be...it's not possible." Rainbow dash was shaking her head and crying at the same time, crouched next to Fluttershy. Rarity, Applejack and twilight were just huddled in a little group crying together. And Pinkie pie was hiding her face in her hooves tears streaming down her face, with even her deflated hair like a reflection of everyone's attitude. Fluttershy's lose of life was the saddest thing anypony could think of, and no one could be comforted. But as they cried, with no one to watch what happened to the tears, they began to flow towards fluttershy, each one shining with light. And then when everyone was out of tears, they [the tears] were abosrbed into fluttershy's body. And only one of them noticed. Twilight stared in awe and said "everypony look!" a little too late. When everyone looked up they didn't see anything. "whatever is-hic- the-hic-matter, twilight?" Rarity asked. "I just thought...nevermind." everypony sighed. Until they noticed a little twitch in a certain pony's light pink tail.

As the light blue eyes opened, everyone stared in wonder. "...Um, so what's everypony so puffy eyed for? I mean, uh no offense." No pony awnsered, because everypony was to busy ursa-major hugging her. "Oh, uh okay, yay. We're happy. Why are we happy?" "Don't you remember?" "Nope. I just remeber us coming up here, them fighting and Mariposa starting a repeling spell. After that I can't remember a thing." "Well, first Chrysalis-" "Pinkie pie means that the repeling spell was so strong it actually destroyed all the changlings. Even Chrysalis." "Oh, thats amazing." "Well dearest Fluttershy, I must thank you." "Why?" "If you hadn't followed Chrysalis thinking it was me, your freinds wouldn't have been able to figure out that Chrysalis had taken my form." "Oh, oh wow." "You know what this happy occasion calls for?" Applejack shot a glance at Pinkie pie. **"****It calls for a Party!****"**

So as soon as eveyone got back to ponyville-not including Jezebella, who was taken to the canterlot royal dungeons- Pinkie pulled DJ Pon-3 from under the turntable and annouced **"IT'S PARTY TIME!" **and a random party started. So at the end of the day the three princesses and the elements of harmony together. "So, Mariposa what have you decided to do?" Celestia asked. "Oh, I decided that our kingdoms should be united, and that, if you'll allow, that I rule in Canterlot with you and Princess luna." "If Luna agrees I see no problem with it." "It's not a problemo with me." Luna replied. "Well then. Is Spike around?" "Right here!" Spike presented himself. "Where have you been?" Twilight asked him. "Just around." "Okay..." "as I was saying, Let it be decreed that princess Mariposa is now an official princess in canterlot, and queen of the kingdom of flutter." "Alrighty." Spike finished writing. "Now your an officially a princess of Equestria, just like Cadence, Celestia and Me." Luna confirmed. "And when I bring you two to Flutter I'll make the decleration that your princesses of Flutter." Luna and Celestia exchanged glances. "There's also another princess, named Cadance, Me and Luna's neice, and Twilight's sister in law. Their in Cloudsdale right now." "Oh, is thst so? well then obviously I'll have to stay here until she gets back!"

The end

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**So I may or may not do a suequel. Don't ask me if I will because I'll post it on here I will okay? So I mean they have this amazing box that lets you reveiw my story so remember to use it. AND lastly, I had fluttershy you know...uh die, because that was the point of the chapter. I used reference's for her last words from how people tend to say they were talking before they died and came back. The magical tear thing is from pokemon with a MLP twist for how power the bonds of freindship can be. And uh, that's what you should know.**


End file.
